Stargazing
by rebeccag239
Summary: Wemma AU. Will and Emma meet on a reality tv dance show Stargazing but with Will s reputation and Emmas reluctiance to enter the celebrity culture can they win the glitterball and maybe have a relationship of their own. Based on Strictly come dancing. dancing with the stars and what to expect when your expecting.
1. Pick your partner

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

To celebrate my birthday which is tomorrow I thought I would upload my first chapter of my new fanfic which I will be doing as soon as I have finished `Blind Auctions`. This is AU and is based on Strictly come dancing/Dancing with the stars/what to expect when you're expecting as Emma will be a contestant and Will a professional dancer and they get partnered together basically their journey through the show. Other Glee people will feature but will mostly be AU characters and wemma. Hope you enjoy

Stargazing

Chapter one: Pick your partner!

"Hello there. You look nervous" a warm voice filled Emma`s ears as she glanced into the kind face of the receptionist

"Emma Pillsbury I`m a psychologist to the stars. I`m here for Stargazing the new reality dancing show launch night. Although I`m unsure where to go" Emma replied fingering her red dress nervously

"Well how about I get Louisa to show you. She`s my assistant" The receptionist smiled turning around and looking at a young blonde girl. `Louisa please will you help Miss Pillsbury to the studio" she looked at the girl who scowled but then got up out of her seat and walked over to Emma

"Gloria you know I have other things to do. Why can't she find her own way" Louisa scowled

"Honestly I can find my own way if it's easier" Emma stammered but Gloria interrupted her

"Emma I have been receptionist here for over thirty years and seen women nervous as you. The least you could do is have a bit of help" Gloria smiled and Emma nodded. Gloria then turned to Louisa and the blonde girl walked out of the reception area followed by Emma

"So tell me. Who are you looking to have as your partner? Dean is so dreamy plus he is the defending champion." Louisa grinned. Emma shook her head

"There is one I wish I could have. However I don't think I will get him. He`s the best. Plus he hasn't won for over eight years and the judges don't really like him that much" Emma replied

"Who?" Louisa said puzzled and Emma gave a small smile playing with her long red hair which she had pulled up

"William Schuester" she replied "Now I know he has a bit of a reputation but there is something about him" she smiled

"A bit" Louisa scoffed standing against the studio door "Look whoever he has been with since he won with Rosie Daniels the pre teen singer, all the others have either quit or not got to the quarter finals. If you get him good luck" she sniffed. "Here is the studio but I have to go. Gloria is waiting for me" she explained. Emma stared as she walked back down the corridor then hitched her red dress up and proceeded to enter the studio to see who her partner would be.

"Will my good friend!" Dean Rodgers exclaimed as he shook Will`s hand. Dean was the defending champion and even though Will and Dean were best friends Will seemed to harbour something with Dean for getting 2 good women in the space of 2 years.

"Dean" Will nodded shaking it back "So tell me how have things between you and Camilla". Dean and Camilla were professional partners and after years of will they won't they finally admitted they were in a personal relationship. Dean nodded and smiled as he looked across at her the stunning brunette was chatting to another one of the professionals Dani her best friend

"Were good" he replied with a smirk. "And what about you. Found the one yet"

"Dean you know not yet. I thought Raquel was the one but she ran off to America to focus on movies and not so much about dancing" Will sighed running his hands through his hair. For the first few seasons of Stargazing he and Raquel Williams one of the other professionals were in a personal and professional relationship but after rumours spread that something went down between Will and the girl he won the title with in the first season, Rosie Daniels. Raquel called things quit and ran to America. Will always denied the accusations and the last thing he knew about Raquel was that she was in the arms of some American basketball player

"Well you never know. Maybe you will find her this season" Dean smiled as he walked across to join Camilla who swept her boyfriend up in a hug. Will watched the pair and sighed to himself. He wanted that but everything seemed to go against him. He didn't just want girls who were after him for the fame and the lifestyle but somebody who believed him for who he was. He glanced up to see another professional dancer Megan McGosky and his face frowned

"Hello Will" Megan smiled walking over to him

"Megan I don't think we should talk" Will replied "I mean what we had over the summer was lovely but now we are here to go into battle with one another"

"I respect what you are saying" Megan replied pushing her blonde hair out of her eyes "But maybe after the competition is over with. We can talk discuss our future. Because I am not interested in anyone else"

"Megan ok fine" Will replied not interested in what she was saying. Megan gave a wide smile as she left Will, passing the host of the show Rufus Count and his co host Julia London as she got into position beside Camilla, Dani and the five other professional females. Will headed backstage to stand next to Dean and the rest of the professional males

"What did Megan want" Dean whispered

"Just wishing me good luck" Will whispered back. Dean gave his friend a sideways look but couldn't do anything more as the cameras started rolling and Rufus and Julia walked onto set

"Thank you Colin" Rufus smiled. Colin Danzier and Peter Belmer were two of the judges both ex professional dancers and partners and joining them were Leanne Akins a choreographer to the stars and more in the routine side than the performance side. "Now Leanne we move onto the boys. After Dean`s win last season can any of the other guys take his title"

"Rufus I don't know" Leanne replied gigging slightly "I mean Dean he`s charming a brilliant dancer and I think now he has revealed his relationship with Camilla that will only make the public like him more. James is also a strong favourite it just depends on what partner he gets. And as always William you can't rule him out" she blushed slightly

"Very well" Rufus nodded "Let's bring out our first three female celebrities first we have psychologist to the stars Emma Pillsbury singer and songwriter Anna Conway and politician Margaret Watson" he replied. Emma Anna and Margaret walked onto the stage and as Rufus walked across to Anna first she felt slightly nervous. She looked up at the professional dancers and could catch a glimpse of Will stood in front of Dean. She smiled slightly to herself

"So Anna the person you are going to be partnered up with is. Dean Rodgers!" Rufus exclaimed. Dean gave a yell as he ran up to Anna and gave her a hug. The pair then walked off the stage together and Rufus moved onto Emma

"So Emma. You are a psychologist. So whoever you get might need a bit of analysing" Rufus grinned as the audience laughed

"I'll try Rufus" Emma nodded

"Ok the person you are going to be partnered up with is" Rufus replied as there was a pause "William Schuester" Rufus announced as Will walked down the stairs and gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Well William what do you think" Rufus grinned

"Yeah very good" Will nodded as Emma could hardly believe her luck. She glanced up at Will and slowly bit her lip

"Well you two go off to Julia. William and Emma everyone" Rufus exclaimed as there was a loud cheer from the audience, mostly from Will`s fans and they both walked off stage

"Hey man" Dean grinned as he embraced his friend "So you got the psychologist"

"Dean I think you will be winning again this year" Will whispered however he couldn't talk anymore as Julia wanted to talk to him and Emma. He sat next to his partner and wondered what he had done to deserve this because for all he knew he could be going out the competition in the first round this year

Next time

Will and Emma clash in rehearsals and after the first week goes wrong Emma questions whenever she can do this or not. Meanwhile Megan makes it clear to Will she won't take no for an answer

Don't worry this is just the first chapter so everything has to go through its own pace. I also thought I would do something a little bit differently. Anyway hope you enjoyed it and also happy birthday to Nicole (Ma1teo) who also celebrates her birthday tomorrow as well.


	2. First week nerves

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter two. Hope you are enjoying it and please don't forget to review

Stargazing!

Chapter two: First week nerves

"You're late" Will replied plainly stood dressed in a black tee shirt and sweat pants

"Sorry my bus was late. I promise I won`t do it again" Emma apologised as she walked quickly across the rehearsal room, her hair in a messy bun "So what dance are we doing?" she glanced at Will as she placed her bag down

"I was thinking maybe ballroom first. I know Peter likes a bit of ballroom. And it's the waltz this week" Will replied and Emma nodded. She thought she would be suited more to ballroom than to Latin as the sexy dances didn't hold well with her. Will walked across to the tape deck and switched it on.

"Now until we choose our song I thought we could do a bit of practise first. So in hold" Will placed his arms around Emma`s shoulders and gently moved her so that she was facing him "And then spin and turn and move" Will commanded as Emma gently span him around and then back in hold started moving Will around the room. Will glanced at her and gave a nod. Maybe she would be quite good at ballroom

"Not bad" he nodded and Emma blushed

"I have never danced before" she admitted "Not like this anyway."

"Why did you decide to sign up for Stargazing?" Will glanced at her and Emma shrugged

"My friend Mandy was in the last series and the way she talked about it sounded like fun. I think she came third" Emma glanced at Will who nodded

"Oh the entertainment reporter!. Yeah James had her I think. It was quite amusing to see him and Dean argue over who was going to win. I stayed out of it since mine got eliminated second week" Will scowled. He was still not over the producers giving him the battle axe ex politican Morgana

"I came down that week to support Mandy" Emma said softly "I didn't think you should have gone that week. Sure she wasn't the best but you two were having fun." Will half listening shook his head

"I just want to get a lot further this year and hopefully if you stick with me you will." He said softly but determined. Nodding Emma stood up, pinning her bun into place and walked across to Will

"Ok" she nodded giving Will a small smile. Emma then got herself into position and was getting herself ready when Will`s cellphone rang

"Shoot. Emma can you wait a minute?" Will muttered and Emma nodded. Will then walked across to his phone and picked it up while Emma picked up a bottle of water and quickly drank it.

"Ok done" Will replied a few minutes later. Emma nodded and the pair continued their training

"You got Will!" Mandy replied "Em I don't know. Morgana used to complain about him constantly not caring"

"Mand she complains about everything" Emma giggled remembering a press conference the politician once gave "I know Will seems a bit frosty but in a way I blame the producers. No one gives him a chance and hopefully I can" she smiled

"Well I hope your right" Mandy replied "I`m coming to the second live show so you better still be in"

"Mandy" Emma sighed but decided it was best not to say anything to her friend "Look my cab is here so I better go" The pair hung up and Emma hailed a cab not realising in the restaurant behind her Will was having a late meal with Megan

"So how is training" Megan smiled. Will nodded

"Good" he replied "How is?" he stopped realising he didn't know who Megan was paired up with this year

"Josh" Megan stopped "He`s an ex boy band member but he can move. I think I might have a chance this year. Poor Dani though has this TV presenter who can hardly move two inches. I think she or James could be in trouble for the first week"

"How is Camilla?" Will replied biting into his chicken as Megan`s rolled her eyes

"She and Dean always have the luck" she shook her blonde bangs out of her face "Honestly he gets the glamorous singer songwriter who ten years ago was the teen queen and she has a basketball player who just retired. " Megan bit into her salad "I think you and I are cursed Will" she sighed

"Honestly Emma isn't that bad. She isn't the most confident but talent is there. I think I have a chance" Will smiled "For the first time in a few years I can say I have a chance"

"I have to go" Megan added "Meet me just before the live rehearsal" she added as she stood up and kissed Will then walked away, Will shook his head. Yes he liked Megan and yes they had shared time during the summer which resulted in a few hook ups but now he needed someone to share a family with. However Megan was planning to share time after the results show with Will and she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"The couple with the least votes and the first couple out of Stargazing this year is" There was a pause from Rufus as Dani and Matt and Roxanna and Keith waited for their fate. "Roxanna and Kevin" Rufus finished. Dani looked sad as she hugged Roxanna as she and the country singer walked over to Julia. Will gritted his teeth he knew how lucky he was he and Emma wasn't in that position. He walked over to his partner who was still in a state of shock they had got through and sat next to her

"I think it was the nerves" Emma whispered "But I mean what Megan said. About the cameras"

"What?" Will said confused running a hand through his hair

"Megan came up to me in the ladies bathroom before my dance and wished me luck. But then she added about all the pressure being on me and was I up to it. I think that threw me a bit" Emma replied as Roxanna and Keith came into the room and Dean hugged Roxanna.

"Excuse me" Will whispered to Emma who nodded her eyes wide. She stayed there until James sat next to her while Will crossed the room to speak to Megan

"Megan can I have a word" he glanced at his ex-flame and fellow professional

"I`m talking to Dani. Sorry Dani about being in the bottom two" she smiled sweetly at the black haired professional. However Will was starting to see past Megan and her sweet talk

"Now" Will hissed and Megan shrugging got up off the stool and left Josh talking to Dani. Will walked Megan into a corner of the studio where Rufus and Julia were talking to the three judges

"Thought you could wait till after the show for the booty call" Megan smirked "But you just wanted me now" she replied as she placed her hands on Will`s suit jacket and pressed closer to him

"Megan enough" Will hissed pulling himself away "Emma told me what you said. About the cameras. I told you in confidence she is shy"

"I was only giving her a bit of advice" Megan`s eyes went wide "You know I want you to win this year Will" she replied and Will sighed loudly.

"One more chance Megan" he replied "And leave Emma alone. You know I don't scupper your chances with Josh. I'll see you tomorrow night" he replied as he left Megan alone and walked back to Emma who was joined by Camilla, Anna, Dean and Joshua

"Anna your waltz was amazing" Emma smiled "And Camilla your cha cha was" she blushed

"Yeah you two stole the show" Dean teased his girlfriend as she giggled and softly blushed.

"Thanks bro" Joshua laughed "Oh hey Will" he looked up to see Will join the group and sit between Dean and Emma. Will sat in silence watching the group talk among themselves but didn't say anything however Emma could pick up on his body language and knew something wasn't right. She sipped on her glass of wine and resolved to have a word in training

Next time

Emma gently has a word with Will which gets him to admit things with Megan aren't as good causing Will and Emma to bond. Mandy arrives for the second show and notices the spark between the pair while papers stir up trouble between Dean and Camilla

Sorry there wasn't much interaction between Will and Emma hopefully the next chapter should be better. And don't worry Megan and Will aren't together for long I assure it. Anyway please review and I should have the next chapter up quite soon.


	3. Suspicions arise

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it, That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter three. Hope you are all enjoying it and please don't forget to review

Stargazing

Chapter three: Suspicions arise

"Hey Will" Emma said cheerfully as she wandered into the dance studio for the rehearsal "It's the Cha Cha this week isn't it?" she replied confused as Will wasn't answering her. Will turned around, his head bent and glanced at Emma

"Huh. Oh yeah Latin this week" he mumbled as Emma crossed over to him.

"You ok?" Emma asked curiously

"W-what yeah I`m fine. Just me and Megan" Will replied

"Megan? Our Megan I mean the Megan who dances with us on the show" Emma rattled on confused "You two are!" she exclaimed before Will silenced her

"In the summer yes we had a fling. But I ended it" he replied ignoring Emma`s shocked look "And don't start with the psychology "

"I wasn't" Emma replied "I can guess she now wants to get serious and you don't.." she trailed off looking into Will`s deep eyes. However the stare he gave back to her gave Emma the answer she needed

"I guess not" Will sighed "I mean its hard enough being in a competition without someone wanting to speak to you 24/7. Obviously you don't know about that"

"I know what it's like someone wanting you and the other person not wanting you" Emma replied softly and Will knew that the shoe was on the other foot now and Emma had been hurt bad in the past. Sighing he ran an hand through his hair

"I'll have a word with Megan but I can't promise anything" Will sighed

"As long as it doesn't put us off our training I`m fine with whatever you do" Emma replied "Now what about this cha cha" she grinned and Will shook his head grabbing her hand and pulling her close to him as the Latin music started. Their bodies moved close together as Will felt a rush of something he hadn't felt since he was with Raquel. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Emma jumped

"Mr Schuester there's a telephone call" one of the cleaners poked her head around the door and Will gave her a curt nod

"Just wait there. Good work by the way. I thought you were maybe a ballroom girl" he replied as he walked out of the studio and Emma stood there shaking. It wasn't more to do with the dance but something had clicked between Will and her since they had that conversation about him and Megan. But Emma knew she didn't want to come between the pair and resolved not to do anything, or anything at all until she knew where Will stood with Megan. A few moments passed before Will returned

"Sorry just Dean" he explained and Emma nodded

"That`s ok" she replied her head bent "Shall we carry on" she replied and Will nodded switching the music back on

"And once again Camilla and Joshua are storming the leaderboard but moving into third place just behind Dean and Anna are Will and Emma. At the bottom of the leaderboard is Dani and Matt with Megan and Josh not far behind them. Who will leave Stargazing tonight? Remember your votes do count. We will be back later tonight" Rufus finished reading the autocue as the credits rolled and the dancers and professionals made their way back stage

"Hey" Emma grinned at Will as he walked up to her

"Nice work" Will nodded making Emma blush "I think your nerves have finally been conquered" he grinned

"It doesn't help that we have to wear these things" Emma rolled her eyes as she wasn't used to the skimpy Latin costumes

"Oh I wouldn't know about that. You looked ok to me" a female voice was heard and Emma turned around to see her best friend Mandy who competed the previous year

"Mandy!" Emma exclaimed as she hugged her friend "So" she shrugged and Mandy gave a grin

"You were great girl" she exclaimed "Much better than I ever was. Say where is James" she glanced across to try and see her professional partner from the previous year "Oh I see him" she nodded glancing where he was trying to calm Dani down as they danced professionally together in their day job. Will then crossed over to the two females

"I`m just going to speak to Dean. Apparently the papers have got some scoop and Camilla isn't too impressed. You are ok aren't you" Will added on

"About the results. Yeah I'll be fine" Emma smiled and Will walked back over to Dean who was sat at the bar nursing a drink and looking frazzled

"Ah Dean" Mandy hid a faint smile "I knew he would win last year. Anyway enough about competition when are you and Will gonna get together"

"Mandy!" Emma hissed "We aren't like that you know we aren't. Beside I thought you hated him"

"I do but you can sense the sparks coming from you two. No wonder Leanne gave you an 8." Mandy pursed up her lips and Emma could find herself blushing

"Even If I liked him which I don't" she shot Mandy a look "He has a girlfriend even though they are having some trouble

"Will with a serious girlfriend. Somehow I doubt it" Mandy shrugged

"Well he does and I`m not an homewrecker Mandy" Emma snapped

"Ok your right" Mandy nodded "So who is the girl" she replied. Just at that moment Will slipped back into the booth and glanced at the two girls

"Honestly the stuff that gets sold for papers now. I just told Dean to just ignore it, it's not true and Camilla should believe him. If not she isn't worth keeping" Will replied

"Will" Emma was about to say but one of the producers came across to tell them it was now time for the results show. Mandy hugged her friend to say good luck as all the dancers and professionals made their way onto the floor

"Look Megan I`m sorry the public voted you and Josh out" Will tried to explain to Megan but she wasn't having none of it

"I have been on this show five years. And now that little miss perfect Camilla is just going to come here and take the crown along with her perfect boyfriend. What do you think Will. Is it me?" Megan spat out as Josh and Emma stood by the sidelines not knowing what to say

"Megan I`m sorry" Josh started to say

"So you should be!. It was your fault!" Megan exclaimed as a crowd was starting to form "And I don't know what you are looking at Dani you should have been out last week!". Dani looked as if she was about to cry as her bottom lip trembled

"Don't you say that about my partner!" James exclaimed as Dean pulled him away from the angry Megan while Will pulled Megan away from the scene to calm her down

"Megs look. Maybe people thought you were safe. That happened to me two seasons ago" Will replied

"Yeah like you care" Megan snapped "I saw you lusting over little miss redhead over there. You like her don't you Will"

"As a friend yes but acting is the part of a good routine. And if you think that lowly of me then I think we should break up" Will started to say but Megan interrupted him

"I was already going to break up with you. After last week I knew things wasn't right. But if I find out you are with Emma then there is going to be blood shed Will. You won't like me when I`m angry" Megan exclaimed as she stormed away to lick her wounds. Will shook his head as he walked back to where Emma Camilla and Dean were sat. Dean still trying hard to calm down

"Honestly I`m glad she`s out now. Will I knew she was a nasty piece of work but honestly!" Dean exclaimed

"I think she was just hurt about being voted out. That must hurt" Emma replied as her psychologist head came to play. Dean and Camilla glanced towards Emma and looked slightly unsure

"Either that or there are a couple of screw looses" Dean chuckled "Anyway good news all us four are through and its musical week next week!" he cheered as Will just sat back rubbing his eyes. He would tell Emma about the split at training next week when there was privacy between the two of them. And he needed to pick a song from a musical for them to perform too.

Next time

Will tells Emma about the breakup. They then decide to go and see a musical for research and the press pick up on it. Also Emma and Dani start to bond as Dani starts to fret about possibly her third week in the bottom 2

And done. Told you Megan and Will wouldn't be together for long. The next chapter might not be out for a few weeks because I`m going away next week so it could be a few days until I get back into the swing of things.


	4. A double shocker

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter four of stargazing. Hope you all enjoy it

Stargazing

Chapter four: A double shocker!

"And 2 couples will leave the competition this week in a twist." Julia finished on stargazing's sister programme Blinded by stars. Will switched the TV off and turned to face Emma who was staring at the TV screen her eyes wide open

"Two" she whispered "But they have never done…." She trailed off as Will shook his head

"Once" he answered shortly "the first year but Candice got eliminated. She was the favourite to win and I think the emails and phone calls got too much and since then I don't think they have had the guts to do another one. Pity it's this year" he sighed sitting next to Emma on the sofa and running a hand through his hair. Emma watched and shook her head

"Well we have to hope it isn't us" she replied with a nod "Its ballroom again this week right?" she glanced at Will who nodded "And I`m doing well you said so in practise. So as long as we do the same as we are doing in practise and stay midtable we will be fine" She placed one hand on Will`s and gave a faint smile.

"Listen Emma" Will pulled the hand off his and Emma looked up shocked "Me and Megan broke up. It was after last week when she got eliminated and I`m sorry if I have been a bit tense this week so far. And now with this it's how much bad news do I need"

"No it's me" Emma shook her head running an hand through her red hair "You need some space and I overstepped that wanting to go and see Hairspray tonight It's just that with us doing the quickstep to You can't stop the beat might give us some pointers"

"No it's a good idea" Will nodded "And I appreciate you thinking of it. After all one of us needs to be on our toes. And as for now I have forgotten about Megan" he said fiercely "After all she won't be sitting around moping over me" Emma gave a faint smile and shook her head

"I'll go and get changed" she replied "I mean I spent money on a nice dress it seems a shame not to wear it" she replied getting up off the sofa and making her way to the spare bedroom. Will then retired to his room and returned a few minutes later in a dapper suit and tie. Pacing the room Will glanced at his watch and sighed

"Emma if we don't go now the tickets will…" he stopped as he saw her walk down the stairs and froze slightly. Dressed in a simple off the shoulder dress and with her hair loosely down but made curly at the same time she looked prettier than she did on the show

"Do I look ok?" she glanced at Will and Will somehow came back to reality. Glancing once he nodded

"You look fine" he nodded and Emma blushed slightly. Grabbing her clutch bag the pair left the house not noticing the cameras lurking in the bushes

"Aw they look so cute" Camilla said sighing

"Who does?" Dani replied walking over to her friend glancing at the newspaper "OMG" she exclaimed clapping her hands together "It took him long enough" she giggled

"No wonder last week for the cha cha they got such high marks" Julia another one of the professionals clicked her tongue as Dani looked at her confused

"Julia!" Julian her twin brother and another one of the professionals who was gay and therefore got along with the girls better "Have you no shame" he put his hands on his hips and glared at his twin sister

"What were you saying when he was going out with Raquel" Julia shook her head at her twin brother Dani and Camilla heads darting between the pairs. However there was a silence as Will entered the studio

"Sorry Emma needed some advice over the quickstep but at least I`m not the last here…" Will glanced at Dani who was giggling "What`s going on?" he said curiously

"Nothing Will. I was just laughing at a text James sent me. He said he was going to be late" Dani said quickly but Will knew Dani was lying. She always spoke quickly when she was lying and something about the way Camilla was holding the paper made Will suspicious. He walked quickly across the room and snatched the paper out of Camilla's hands and scanned the paper. Basically the article was about him and Emma at last night's musical and if he had found the right one.

"For starters me and Emma are not in a relationship. I have just got out of one with Megan. So for of those who want to gossip that rumour was true." Will glanced around the room "If you tell Dave the truth I'll have to tell Emma before she finds out from the papers like me". Dave was their chorographer for the professional routines. Will grabbed the paper and left the studio brushing past Dean who had just entered the room

"What's up with Will?" Dean asked surprised

"Tabloids again" Camilla sighed as Dean softly kissed her "Saying he and Emma are in a relationship"

"She`s always been ok with me. She gave me some advice about not being nervous "Dani smiled "Will could do a lot worse"

"I know that Dani" Dean argued back "But my friend doesn't know what's standing in front of him sometimes"

"So you see it too" Camilla replied. Dean nodded

"If Dean can see it it must be true." Julian scoffed as Dean shot him a glare. The room filled with a silence as Will returned and then a few seconds passed before Dave came into the room with James and Candice

"I`m sorry James and Margaret but you are the third couple to be voted off Stargazing. Now it's between Dani and Matt and Lucinda and Henry who will be the next voted off" Julia finished. Back in the green room the rest of the couples who were safe were watching it on a TV screen

"I hope Dani is safe" Camilla whispered to Emma who nodded

"Three weeks in a row is tough though" Anna added on. Dean silently nodded giving a glare from Camilla

"Dean Dani is our friend!" Camilla exclaimed as Will gave a look towards Emma and nodded his head. Leaving the three professionals to bicker Emma walked towards Will

"Look the papers have been saying we are dating." Will replied

"I hope you set them straight!" Emma exclaimed

"On Blinded by stars we will. We got a phone call Tuesday to appear. So then we will set the record straight. And I hope Lucinda goes. I know Matt isn't the best but Dani has done wonders with him" Will finished

"The fourth couple to leave Stargazing and the second couple in the double vote off is" Julia finished "Dani and Matt" she finished

"No!" Camilla exclaimed

"Poor Dani" Emma replied as Will placed an arm around her shoulder

"I guess Henrys good looks plus the fact he is a millionaire swayed the vote" Candice sighed. James stood up and ran to his professional partner and the pair shared an embrace together before Dani looked for Emma

"I`m sorry" she whispered

"Dani don't be sorry" Emma smiled at the younger girl "You did your best"

"I hope you and Will win now" she replied "You two have a great partnership" As she walked away Emma stood still a bit confused at to what Dani was saying. Shrugging she walked back to where Will was talking to Candice as the pair were also dance partners but in their professional lives

"Can't wait for your professional routine next week" Emma shared a smile at the blonde while Candice`s partner Bruce a footballer came to join the pair also. He shot a smile towards Emma which she gave back but only a small smile

"I'm going to speak to Dani" Emma replied as she walked over to join the brunette. Something wasn't quite right and Emma didn't really want to know what was in the air. All she wanted to do was to carry on dancing and have the best chance she could to win stargazing

Next time

Emma talks to Mandy over Skype and admits she does have some feelings for Will but when she sneaks in on his and Candice's professional routine could these feelings start to slip away. Meanwhile Emma's mom invites her back home for a special talk about her psychology work

Hope that was ok. The next chapter won't be as long to upload because I'm now back home and have plenty of time to write. So anyway until next time and hope that you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Complicated relationships

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

So sorry for the long wait I have been off work for the past week and a bit with shingles. However I am getting over the worse and should be back to work next week. This also means I am getting ready to write again yay. Hopefully I should be updating at a quicker pace so enjoy

Stargazing

Chapter five: Complicated relationships

"So…." Mandy smirked as she sat at her laptop screen nursing a cup of hot chocolate "Tango this week"

"I know its ballroom again but Will assures me that the judges don't mind as long as it's a dance we haven't done yet. But I`m worried." Emma mused "It also doesn't help that he and Candice are doing the professional routine this week so it's less time for me and Bruce to practise with them"

"And how do you feel. About Will" Mandy pressed her friend who blushed hard "Come on Em I`m your best friend. I KNOW when you are crushing on someone and you are" she smirked as Emma rolled her finger around her hair

"I-I just don't want to get involved in something that I know I can't get out of" she blushed "NOT that way" she snapped noticing Mandy`s face "It's just I know Will has a reputation of getting into relationships and then either letting go or getting involved with someone too quickly. And if I do get involved with him it might cost our chances of the glitterball"

"Well why don't you meet him after practise tomorrow?" Mandy glanced at her friend "Surprise him after his and Candice's practise", Emma nodded slowly just as a doorbell signalled on Mandy`s end

"Shoot that's the pizza delivery I have to go. Now call me after this week's performance" she warned Emma who laughed slightly as she logged off her laptop. Suddenly her cellphone started to ring and glanced at it

"Hey mom" she smiled as her mother was on the other end of the phone

"Hey sweetie" her mother Rose replied "Look I have a favour I need to ask. I need someone to speak at the country club next week and could you do it" she pleaded "I`m desperate and I know your busy with your dancing but I`m sure your partner won't mind if you both came up for a few days, That`s if you are in next week"

"Ok mom" Emma sighed "But I`ll have to ask Will first. But I`m sure he won't mind" she smiled. The pair chatted for a few more minutes before Emma switched off her phone and sighed. Tomorrow she had a day off from training but she thought about what Mandy had said and decided she would go and confront Will about her feelings about them. She didn't know if she would embarrass herself but she could only do as she felt. It would be better in the long run

"And one and two and spin and turn and" Dave the chorographer instructed Will and Candice but as Will was about to turn Candice she sank on the floor

"Sorry I think I might have caught the wrong turning" she apologised pulling her blonde hair back into a bun, Will holding his hand for her to stand back up

"Do you want five minutes?" Dave glanced at the pair. Candice nodded and Dave nodded back walking away

"Sorry" Candice apologised "I`m just stressed. Me and Bruce have the Samba this week and I don't think it's his thing. Plus my knee is killing me "she complained. Will nodded, he knew too well about Candice's knee problems "How are you and Emma getting along this week?"

"This week is probably worse than the last 2 weeks but the tango is tough. Hopefully the judges will give us some space and understand" Will gave an eyeroll and Candice giggled slightly to herself. She knew far too well what Will thought about the judges.

"I feel better now" she smiled "Ready for round two?". Will nodded as the pair got into place for their Cha Cha and Dave instructed them what they were doing the time before Candice fell down. The pair span and turned and was just coming to the end of their performance when Emma walked into the room and spotted the pair. They just looked so good together almost like a proper couple and Emma blinked away the tears. There was no way that she could tell Will about her feeling for him now. Will gave Candice one more spin and then the routine ended. Candice then suddenly turned around and spotted Emma at the back of the room

"Emma!" Candice shouted and Will turned around to see his partner standing at the back of the room

"Didn't see you there" Will murmured and Emma shook her head

"I only just came" she replied. Noticing the giant elephant in the room Candice cocked her head and nodded at Will she was leaving. She left and left the pair alone

"I just came to ask you. My mom wants me to do a talk about my psychology work in my home town. That would mean if we got through next week me either going home and you telling me over Skype the routine or you coming with me. But it's totally up to you" Emma murmured

"I'll come" Will nodded "It seems a shame for you to waste a week's training when we could be together. Plus Ill like to see where you live"

"It's not much" Emma warned him "Anyway I guess you will be hungry" she started to say before Will interrupted her

"Look I was meeting with Dean and Camilla for something to eat in half an hour. You could come" he smiled. Emma nodded and also gave a faint smile as Will left the practise area just to get changed before he went out. This was turning out better than Emma had thought. A few moments passed before Will returned dressed in a black dress shirt and trousers

"I'm sorry I haven't got anything fancier" Emma whispered as Will shook his head

"Dean doesn't really do fancy. Plus I think we are only going to his and Camilla's apartment anyway" he shrugged as Emma gave a faint smile as Will opened the door of the practise room for her and the pair made their way down the corridor passing Julia and Julian who glanced at the pair in surprise and slight amusement

"So sorry you got knocked out" Emma apologised to Henry who just gave a small shrug

"I guess being in the bottom 2 last week we was given a wake up call but it wasn't to be." Henry replied

"And Lucinda" Emma smiled but Lucinda wasn't in the mood for smiling

"Sharron and Julian should have been out. But votes are votes" the blonde sniffed. Emma gave a sharp shrug as she turned around and saw Dean and Will walking towards her

"Look I was just telling Dean that I can't go to his party tonight because we have to go up the motorway to your home town. Emma has a big talk she needs to prepare for" Will grinned and Emma grinned slightly. Dean shot one look at his best friend and nodded slightly

"Ok. Thanks Will for telling me. You will have time to practise though" he glanced at Will who nodded. Emma and Will then made their way away from Dean who after saying goodnight to Anna made his way over to Camilla

"Those two" Dean sighed. Camilla glanced at her boyfriend

"Who?" she said puzzled

"Will and Emma. You saw them the other night. Flirting. I`m telling you if we wasn't there" Dean whistled as Camilla shook her head

"I know they like one another but I don't know Dean" she trailed off as he placed an arm around her shoulder

"I'm just saying. I bet by this time next week they will be together" Dean smirked. However what they didn't know was that Candice was listening into their conversation and she had plans. She wanted to win this competition and she knew if Will and Emma ended up together it could scupper her and Bruce`s chances. Sneaking away from the green room she started to make a phone call

Next time

Emma and Will make their way to Emma's home town where Will meets her family and also her ex boyfriend Gavin. However could this scupper their chances in the competition or not. Meanwhile Candice and another professional Katie come to blows after a shocking elimination from the competition rocks the group

Yes I know not much wemma in this but this is like the calm before the storm so to speak. Plus I needed a good chapter to get me back into writing after my illness. Anyway please review and I'll try and get the next chapter up as quickly as I can


	6. Home reunions

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it

Stargazing

Chapter six: Home reunions

(Emma and Will sat side by side as they pulled up to Emma`s childhood home. They had agreed to meet up there before Emma`s talk that night. They could also meet Emma`s mom and dad)

"Now don't worry I know my dad is quite strict but his bark is worse than his bite. He`s only being protective of me" Emma offered a small smile "You ok?" she glanced at Will who was glancing at his cellphone

"Huh oh yeah" Will murmured turning towards Emma, switching his cell phone and undoing his seat belt "Just Dean checking up on me so to speak. Don't worry just something about the choreography for the professional performance. Nothing to worry about" he reassured Emma who gave a small smile "And as long as we do our job"

"Which we will. I finish up tomorrow and then we will have time to go through our routine. One day won't matter" Emma replied at Will who nodded "Come on lets meet my mom and dad" she replied to Will who nodded. The pair then got out of Will`s car and made their way to the front door. Emma opened it slowly and the pair walked into the hallway where she was engulfed by a smiling plump woman

"Emmie" she smiled warmly to her daughter "And this must be Will. 'I'm Rose Emma`s mom, I hope you don't mind coming to our humble town. I know you enjoy the bright lights"

"Well I`m just following Emma, Much easier for me" Will shrugged. Emma and Rose shot looks at one another before the trio entered the living area

"Pumkin" Rusty smiled at his daughter who hugged her again and then cast a look towards Will. "Hello" Rusty walked up to Will and shook his hand but Will could tell Rusty didn't approve.

"Emma why don't we let these two have some time alone" Rose whispered. Emma nodded and followed her mom into the kitchen

"I seen your type in the papers. Another girl every week. I don't want you to let my little girl down" Rusty warned Will

"Sir I only want to teach Emma the dances. Plus I have a girlfriend who I love" Will added on. Rusty looked Will up and down and nodded

"Ok" Rusty replied "But If I hear of you not treating Emma right" he gave Will a glare and Will nodded back. Will then headed back into the kitchen to meet back up with Rose and Emma

"You ok" Emma whispered to Will who nodded, Rose offered Will a small smile as she carried on cutting vegetables up

"I`ll show you to the guest room" Emma whispered as she took Will`s hand and took him though the kitchen up the stairs to the rooms

(The country club was full as Emma gave her speech. Will sat near the back as he didn't want to give too much time to himself after all this was Emma's time but he was proud of her. As the speech came to an end an attractive guy came and sat next to Will)

"Good speech" he nodded. Will also gave a nod

"You know her?" Will replied. The guy nodded

"I should think so me and Emma went to high school together. We dated until she left to write psychology for major magazines. Oh and my name is Gavin" Gavin smiled. Before Will could say who he was Emma walked across back to Will

"I was so scared but." She stopped as she noticed Gavin "Gavin!" she exclaimed "I didn't know you were here. I haven't seen you since I left. How are you?"

"Good you know. Still stuck here but there`s a recession so" Gavin shrugged "I was just talking to" he glanced at Will

"Oh this is Will Schuester. He`s my dance partner on Stargazing. The dance reality show I`m doing" Seeing the look on Gavin's face Emma giggled "You must know what Stargazing is. It`s the most popular reality show in the country"

"Sorry Em but I`m not into that reality crap. But hope you win . You always knew how to move" Gavin smirked. Will then stood up and walked away breathing heavily

"What`s his problem" Gavin shrugged. Emma also shrugged but then walked away to join her mom and dad. Gavin then went into the bathroom and was joined a moment later by Will

"Hey man I thought you" Gavin started to say but then was pinned against the wall by Will

"I don't care if you did date Emma. You need to stay away from her now. She doesn't need some guy coming into her life and screwing with her mind. Oh and it's not a silly reality show us professionals take things seriously." Will then let go of Gavin who took one look at the dancer and ran out of the bathroom. The next thing Will knew was him talking to Emma who then crossed over to Will

"Gavin just said he had to go home. Family emergency. Did he say anything to you or.." Emma said confused. Will shook his head

"No. I haven't seen Gavin for a bit. Since you spoke to him actually" Will gave a sharp shrug

"That`s a shame. I was hoping I could talk to him more. Catch up" Emma mused

"Shouldn't we get going anyway. Tomorrow we need to head back home for practise" Will added on. Emma nodded and walked back across the dance floor to speak to her mom and dad. She then crossed back to Will

"Come on" she nodded as she took his hand and the pair walked out of the county club

"And the two couples with the lowest votes are Will and Emma and Katie and Kevin. One of you will be eliminated tonight. We will find our shortly which one that is" Julia finished. They then cut for a commercial break and the two couples headed back to the green room

"I messed up" Emma flatly said "We shouldn't have gone back home this week. The rumba is the hardest dance and" She was stopped by Will placing his hand on hers

"Listen if we do get eliminated it isn't your fault. I'm as much to blame as you are. And beside we might not go" Suddenly Will turned around to see an irate Candice launching herself at Katie but was pulled away by Bruce and Katie's partner Kevin

"You need to go!" Candice exclaimed. Will looked totally puzzled by this but was saved by the warning bell sounded which meant the two couples had to go back onto set. The 2 pairs waited under the light as they waited for their fate, Will gripping Emma`s hand tightly

"The couple who received the lowest votes and therefore the next couple to be voted out of Stargazing is.." Julia started to say "Katie and Kevin" she finished. Emma breathed a sigh of relief as she walked over to Kevin and embraced him while Will shook Katie`s hand "Will and Emma you survive to dance another day" Julia replied as the pair went backstage with the rest of the saved couples

"That was close" Emma whispered "Look I'll try much better this week. I don't have any distractions this week and I'll put 100% into my routines"

"Hey man" Dean walked up to Will and slapped him on the back "Close call" he whispered

"But the right couple went. Don't know why Candice was kicking off though" Camilla shrugged "She and Katie seemed to get on well" she mused.

"I suppose being in a competition does that for you" Emma shrugged. "Listen I have to ring my mom and dad up. I promised them I would when I got through". Emma then walked away and Dean and Will sat down at one of the booths in the green room. Now there wasn't so many left in the competition the room was starting to feel quite small

"I have something I need to say" Will whispered "When I went to Grundy I met Emma`s ex Gavin and I kinda warned him off. Do you think I need to tell her before she maybe finds out "he paused as he saw Emma walking towards him and he knew the answer wasn't good. A glare in her eyes she ran out of the green room leaving Will stood there on his own

"I think you got your answer" Dean murmured as he walked off to join Camilla and Joshua. Will just stood there and wished he had just let Gavin take his course. Now their partnership was now hanging by a thread and with them in the bottom two this week, if that happened again they could be out of the competition….

Next time

Will knows he needs to do something and enlists Dani at a professional rehearsal to speak to Emma. But will she listen to the younger professional? Meanwhile Camilla and Joshua come unstuck with the rumba which also gives tensions in Dean and Camilla's own relationship and there is a surprise in store when an old friend comes back to town to surprise one of the professionals and their partner.

And there you go. Hope the angst isn't too much but I suppose it is needed for drama. Hope you review and ill promise to have the next chapter up as quickly as I can.


	7. Making up relationships

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

You're lucky you get an early update to Stargazing this week as I won`t be online tomorrow night. So enjoy!

Stargazing

Chapter seven: Making up relationships

"So she hasn't spoken to you this week at all" Dani said concerned doing her warmups next to Will at the latest professional practise. Will shook his head and Dani gasped her eyes wide "But Will its Tuesday. You need…"

"A routine I know Dani but how can I whenever I go into the room she won't even look at me let alone dance with me. I know what I did was wrong but" Will shook his head "But I only did it because if I didn't.." he stopped as he noticed Dani looking at him and he screwed up his face "Fine. I like her ok" he stopped "I really like her" he paused but as Dave walked into the studio to carry on the routine he had to stop "We will talk later" he hissed but Dani was halfway across the room. Sighing Will turned around and spotted Camilla and Dean having an argument about Camilla's rumba this week

"But Dean everyone does the rumba. Just because I`m dating you doesn't mean me and Joshua have to do things differently" Camilla pouted

"I just don't like the way the media is portraying your dance relationship" Dean replied. Camilla shook her head and turned her back on her boyfriend. The dance then continued and then finished. Will then turned around to see Dani had disappeared

"Must have gone to the coffee machine" Will thought

(Emma walked around the studio she and Will was practising their Salsa in and frowned. She and Will hadn't talked since she found out he threatened Gavin and they needed to really. If they didn't have a dance they wouldn't score any points and therefore would be disqualified. She heard a knock on the studio door)

"Come in" Emma replied and was surprised to see it was Dani. "Dani hey" she said surprised to see the petite professional "Did you want Will because he isn't here at the moment"

"No it was you I came to see" Dani grinned. Emma frowned but let her carry on "I know you and Will have had problems this week. Will told me about your argument"

"Will shouldn't have been interfering in my private business. Honestly if I knew he was that protective I would have asked for another partner. I know what I'm doing Dani" she replied

"The thing is Will had a reason for doing what he did. He said" Dani started to speak but the studio door opened and Will walked in from the professional rehearsal

"There you are Dani" he said surprised "I thought you had gone to get some coffee"

"I was just talking to Emma" Dani replied "But I better get going" she gave a meaningful look to Emma who followed Dani to the door and walked out of the studio with her

"Dani what were you going to say before hand. About Will?" Emma replied

"He said that he didn't want any distractions going on while you were still in the competition." Dani replied "And what he did was for the sake of the competition"

"Gavin made it sound like…" Emma trailed off then shook her head "Maybe he was getting things wrong. Thanks Dani" she gave a smile and Emma closed the studio door behind her. She then walked back into the room and glanced at Will

"Dani told me everything" she replied "And maybe I overreacted or maybe Gavin got things wrong. I know you want to win again but don't come between me and my personal life." Will looked confused but then realised what Emma was saying and nodded

"I won't say anything about any future boyfriends you may have." Will replied and Emma nodded with a smile. "And I accept your apology" The pair then walked forward and embraced one another

"Now what about this salsa" Emma replied with a smile "We have let two days of training go to waste" Will nodded and Emma walked to the CD player to start the music up

"Take a look at the leaderboard this week. At the top sitting pretty we have Will and Emma followed closely by Dean and Anna. But however down at the bottom we have Camilla and Joshua looks like the curse of the rumba struck again. You will have to vote if you want to keep those 2 in. See you in an hour" Julia explained and the couples returned to the green room where Dean and Will were fist bumping one another

"Great work this week bro. Although I thought you and Emma wasn't talking" Dean said confused

"We wasn't" Will admitted pushing an hand through his hair "But we made up" he gave a small smile to where Emma was chatting to Anna "I haven't been on top for a while" he admitted

"Yeah and that's what she said" a voice was heard and Will turned around to see Julian walking towards the duo. Will blushed

"Speaking of which" Dean chuckled and Will shot his friend a look

"Me and Emma aren't going out. In fact I`m just glad we are talking at the moment. I`m trying to keep things calm at the moment" Will replied "Anyway let's talk shop. I don't think you will be going tonight Julian" he grinned

"Cam might" Dean replied "And if she does it will all be my fault. I pushed her because of our relationship and now she might be eliminated"

"Why don't you talk to her" Will offered. Dean shot his friend a smile as he walked to the bar and Emma slotted into his seat

"I'll leave you two alone" Julian raised his eyebrows as he sauntered off to join his twin sister Julia.

"What did Julian mean by that" Emma said confused "These dresses are SO annoying" she complained

"Oh nothing. Julian often says things like that. Part of his nature. Those 2 made up quickly" Will commented as he spotted Dean and Camilla making out over by the bar. Emma smiled as she watched the pair

"You know Will if you ever wanted to go out not on a date or anything but just as friends. I think I`m ready to step out" Emma replied as the pair glanced at one another the tension filling the room

"I'll like that. To friends." Will raised his beer bottle

"And to being top of the leaderboard this week" Emma shot a smile just as the light flashed to tell the couples it was time to go back onto the set

"And the next couple to leave Stargazing will be" Julia started as Julian and Sharron and Julia and Luke waited for their fate as the rest of the couples waited backstage. "Julian and Sharron" Julia replied. Julian and Julia hugged one another as the siblings said goodbye to one another and the pairs filed backstage

"I was sure I was going to go" Camilla whispered "But I live to fight another day" she grimaced

"Good work Cam" Dean whispered as the couple shared a hug

"So down to the last five" Will replied "I mean we all stand a chance. Whoever wins will deserve it". Dean and Camilla then sloped off to their seats and Will went to find Emma who was sat next to Julia

"I think I will go next week" Julia replied smoothing out her brown hair "Me and Luke have done ever so well to get this far and really none of you four should go before me"

"It's down to the public though Julia" Emma replied and was surprised to see Will sneak next to her seat "How is Julian?"She replied concerned

"Bearing up. I think he`s more bothered that Julia was in the bottom 2 with him" he glanced at the brunette "He said he would be going out clubbing later on to take his mind off it"

"That sounds like the Julian I know" Julia shared a laugh "Listen I`m just going to talk to Camilla" she explained as she left the pair alone sipping their drinks. Will then glanced at Emma and smiled at her

"Listen you know that drink. Do you think you would like to go" he paused when she noticed the look on Emma`s face and then all of a sudden he heard Candice squeal. Turning his head around he saw two women enter the bar and one he recognised as being Megan who had suddenly disappeared after she had been eliminated. And the other one….

"No it can't be" Will whispered as his face went pale. The blonde then walked to the bar, stood in front of Will and removed her sunglasses

"Hi Will I`m back" the blonde smirked as she revealed herself to be Will`s ex girlfriend Raquel Williams and ex dance partner "Miss me" she smirked as you couldn't hear a pin drop in the bar.

Next time

Will and Raquel get themselves reacquainted but when she notices the signals between Will and Emma she encourages Emma to make a move, however is she just playing a game?. Meanwhile Dean and Camilla start to notice sparks between Megan and Candice's partner Bruce

And there you go. Only two more chapters before the final after this one its kinda exciting haha. Please review and I'll try and have the next chapter up as quickly as I can.


	8. Homecomings and revelations

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto the next chapter of Stargazing. Only 2 more chapters to go after this one so hope you do enjoy this

Stargazing

Chapter eight: Homecomings and revelations

"But why how…" Will whispered as he sat opposite Raquel in the hotel bar she was stopping in. Raquel shrugged and whipped a piece of blonde hair out of her eyes removing her large hat

"I decided that movies weren't for me and I decided to come home" Raquel replied "Luckily Megan was there for me and she persuaded me to come back. Not to dancing but maybe I could do some presenting"

"Mmm" Will replied taking a sip of his coffee. He didn't really trust Megan anymore

"And so how are you? Down to the final five I see. That`s the best since you did since you won…" Raquel trailed off as that was still a touchy subject with her. Will placed one of his hands in hers and stared at Raquel

"Raquel nothing ever happened with Rosie You have to know that. We just had great chemistry" Will replied. Raquel bit her lip and stared ahead but was interrupted by Emma arriving. She and Will had decided to meet there before their training

"Hi am I interrupting something" Emma replied sitting down beside Will and noticing his hand was still on Raquel`s. Will snatched the hand off and blushed

"No we were just talking about the old days. I just have to go to the bathroom" Will hurriedly said brushing past Emma and walking to the bathroom. Raquel noticed Emma staring after him and smiled softly

"I used to be like that when we started dating" Raquel smiled "I thought he was the hottest thing in town. But now…" she sighed as she noticed Emma staring at her

"Me and Will aren't dating" she said bluntly "We just dance together"

"I know" Raquel nodded "But I know when someone likes someone and you do like him. Your chemistry isn't made up this is two people who have great romantic chemistry". Emma placed her hands on the table and sighed

"I just I don't interact much in the celebrity lifestyle and Will does. And I don't want to just be another notch on his bedpost" Raquel nodded knowing what Emma was saying "We agreed to go out this week after the results just for a drink" Emma finished

"Well just do that and then if things go well" Raquel shrugged. Emma raised an eyebrow as she stared at Will`s ex girlfriend

"Why are you being so nice, Don't you want him back" Emma replied

"Because I can see you two are made to be together and well I think I have found my own soulmate" Raquel blushed. Emma was going to press Raquel but Will returned from the bathroom and she couldn't. Will then brushed past Emma again to sit back down next to her and the trio continued talking

"I'm afraid to say that Luke and Julia are out. Now we have our final four. Dean and Anna, Camilla and Joshua, Candice and Bruce and Will and Emma" Rufus announced "Next week they will do 2 dances for them to win your votes, join us next time on stargazing!". The four couples then went back to the green room where Will grabbed Camilla's arm

"Me Emma Raquel Megan and a few of the other professionals are having a few drinks tonight. Do you and Dean want to come?" Will glanced at Camilla who pursed up her lips thinking about the offer but then shook her head

"Dean is meeting my mom and dad tonight" she whispered and Will`s eyes went wide

"Wow" he whispered "Don't you think you are moving a bit fast"

"Dean is the one Will. I have known since he appeared in the studio in season three that first day. Really I should have made a move a lot sooner than I did but" Camilla shrugged as she gave a small smile towards Will as she sashayed towards Dean who placed a kiss on her lips. Will gave a small smile towards the pair but then stopped as Emma walked up to Will

"Dean and Cam aren't coming?" she said softly

"Dean is meeting her mom and dad tonight" he replied. Emma`s eyes also went wide

"Wow" she whispered "That`s quick" she replied. Suddenly she smiled as Raquel walked up to the pair accompied by Megan who both Will and Emma blanked

"Hey guys" Raquel grinned "Ready to hit the dancefloor. Oh wait you already did. Final four" she grinned" not noticing the look on Megan`s face that she wanted to smack the blonde

"Yeah just give Emma a minute to change her dress and then I'll get changed too and then we will be on our way" Will grinned. Raquel nodded as Emma sloped off to change her dress and Megan went to the bar

"When are you going to tell Emma that you have feelings for her" Raquel pursed her lips "Everyone knows. Dani. Deano, Cam" she replied "It's all the talk of the dance studio. And don't tell me no because I slipped in the other day to meet up with my friends"

"Raquel it's hard" Will moaned and then seeing the raised eyebrow from Raquel rolled his eyes "Not funny" he replied "She isn't the type of girl I would go for. No offense" he replied seeing the hurt look on Raquel`s face "Hopefully if she can let herself go a bit tonight she might enjoy the showbiz lifestyle"

"I hope so Will" Raquel replied "Because you need a good girl somebody who cares about you." Emma then returned from the changing room dressed in a white dress and Will sneaked away to change. Raquel then walked over to Emma and started to talk to her not noticing the look on Megan`s face at the bar

"This has been a great night" Emma giggled as she sat next to Raquel at the bar and watched Dani and Will dancing to some dance number.

"And it could get better" Raquel smirked. Emma was a little light headed and smirked back

"Maybe" she replied "I I need to tell him" she sighed as she swayed against Raquel's shoulder as she noticed Will walking to the door of the club

"Do you want me to come with you" Raquel replied as she got up off her stool and placed Emma on the floor. Emma shook her head

"I have to do this on my own" she replied as she got up and shakily made her way to the door of the bar

Will stood at the front door of the bar waiting to get some fresh air. He always got like this when he got drunk and he also needed to calm himself down before he found Emma. He sighed as he looked up at the stars and didn't notice Megan sneak up behind him

"Having fun" Megan teased "I mean with your dance partner. Like we used to" she cooed as she placed a hand on his neck

"Megan I I mean we can't" Will muttered. However he was feeling kinda drunk and didn't realise what Megan was doing to him as he leaned closer and closer to the foxy blonde

"Will I- oh I mean Will I really really like you and I`m sorry I didn't say this sooner. Will I" Emma rambled to herself as she opened the front door of the club and closed the front door behind her. "Will" she called out as she lifted her hair out of her eyes and noticed she could see Will and he was stood with someone else. "Oh there you are!" she exclaimed running slowly towards her partner and then she noticed he was kissing the person. And then she realised it was Megan he was kissing. Will lifted his head and noticed Emma standing there and through the haze in his eyes from the drink he could just see her. He broke out of the kiss but it was too late. Emma was running back down the path in tears and Will just stood there in the rain

"Why did you break away" Megan said determined to get her man

"Because I shouldn't have kissed you. It was the drink talking. And yes you were right all along. It was Emma who I have liked all along but now I don't know if I will ever be with her thanks to you" Will said angrily. He knew he had done a stupid thing and now he wasn't sure if Emma was ever going to be in his life again

Next time

At training Will and Emma have a blazing row which makes Emma convinced to Mandy that she isn't sure if she can go any further in the compettion. However when Mandy goes out she sees something that could change things. Meanwhile the couples get ready for the semi final with two dances in the plotline this week,

This should be the last of the angst as there are only two more chapters to go. Hope you all enjoyed it even though it was kinda angsty. Please review and hopefully I should have the chapter done by this time next week. I'm not looking forward for this fic to finish but I'll have other fics in the plotline as I always go and I hope that you keep on reading and supporting me.


	9. The semi final

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

One more chapter to go. Hope you like this chapter.

Stargazing

Chapter nine: The semi final

"Emma I…" Will started to say but was brushed past by an agitated Emma. The four couples were practising for a group dance for the semi-finals and it had been two days since Emma saw the kiss with Megan

"Don't. You're the one who kissed your ex-girlfriend" Emma muttered as she stood next to Camilla who shot Will a `what` look. However the silence was broken by Dave instructing Dean and Camilla which made Will come back to attention. After the practise was over the group dispersed leaving Will and Emma alone in the studio

"Look Emma it didn't mean anything. And I was drunk. Can we at least be civil for the semi-finals?" Will tried to reason with Emma

"So that is what you care about. A place in the final so that you can look back on your career as nothing but a one hit wonder. I care about you Will and I think you could do a lot better than Megan. A LOT better. Now I have to go" Emma said almost in tears as she brushed past Will and stormed to the door

"Em please it didn't" Will started to say

"DON'T call me Em." She replied before she opened the studio door and walked out leaving Will alone in the studio who threw his water bottle across the room and sank down on the floor holding his head in his hands

"And honestly Mandy if we go out this week I honestly don't care" Emma rolled her eyes as her and Mandy sat in Mandy`s flat drinking a bottle of red wine

"This was Saturday?" Mandy glanced at Emma who nodded

"The day of the competition" she replied. Mandy pursed her lips and glanced at her best friend

"Em there`s something I gotta tell you" she replied. Emma nodded and sat forward

_(It was Sunday and Mandy was out with her sister celebrating her engagement. They were at the same club Will and Emma were at the previous evening) _

"_I`m just going to go outside for a minute Janet" Mandy glanced at her sister who nodded. Mandy walked outside and she could hear a couple kissing. Mandy rolled her eyes but then pricked her ears up at the next thing she heard _

"_You're gonna be the champ Bruce" she heard a female voice giggle "I mean once I have got rid of Will with my little plan then Dean and Camilla won't have a chance. And then Candice will have her title and well, you, will have me" _

"_Too right babe" Mandy heard Bruce`s voice and she stiffened "We will be the dream partnership. I love you Megan" _

"_And I love you Bruce but we need to keep things quiet until at least Will and Emma are out. Those two have such a good chemistry that I needed something. Hopefully my plan will have worked" _

"_You're so evil babe but sometimes that turns me on even more" Bruce cooed but that was enough for Mandy who walked away quickly back to her sister Somehow she needed Emma to hear this _

"You heard that?" Emma said surprised. Mandy nodded

"That scheming cow waited until Will was drunk enough and then made a move on him knowing you wouldn't be happy" Mandy smiled

"But I called Will horrible names. I ruined our partnership" Emma whispered and then glanced as Mandy handed her a key

"Dean gave me the key to the studio this morning. Will is still there practising. He wants you two together and so do I. I might not like Will but I know he makes you happy. Go" Mandy gave her friend a smile as she embraced Mandy and then grabbing her jacket made her way out of the apartment leaving Mandy alone with the bottle of wine. However that wasn't the main thing on Mandy`s mind at the moment

(Emma dashed through the studio until she reached the training room. Panting she straightened her hair a little straightened herself up and then opened the door slowly to see Will practising in his black vest top and sweatpants. Emma smiled slightly he was just so talented and the judges didn't give him enough credit)

"Need any help with the paso doble" she replied as Will turned his head

"What are you doing here" he replied. His insides were jumping but he didn't want to let Emma see that. After all she was still angry at him

"I think I owe someone an apology. I learnt today that Megan was doing something else. Or as Julian would say doing someone else" Emma raised an eyebrow at the suggestive language. Will`s face darkened at realising he had been had

"Who" he whispered as Emma shook her head

"Not important" she said softly "The main thing is that we do our talking on the dance floor. I`m an idiot for not believing you in the first place" she hung her head "And I` m also an idiot for crushing your dancing dreams. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to dance with me at all and" she was interrupted by a crushing hug from Will and the pair clung to each other for a moment both knowing that there was something else there but not wanting to give in

"Now then. We have 2 dances to get through and a semi-final to get through" Will replied releasing himself from the hug

"Well I guess we have all night" Emma smiled softly "I`m not going anywhere Will" she replied as the pair looked at one another. Will walked to the CD player while Emma removed her jacket to prepare herself for the paso doble

"All four couples have proven that they are worthy of their semi-final place, But only three of them can make it through to the final" Julia replied

"The first couple making it through to the final next week is" Rufus replied "Dean and Anna" he announced. Dean gave a whoop as he hugged Anna and then disappeared leaving the three couples alone. Camilla gave a smile as she leant on Joshua`s arm

"The second couple making it through to the final is" Julia replied "Camilla and Joshua" she announced. Camilla smiled happily as she waved and they also disappeared leaving Will and Emma and Candice and Bruce alone. Candice gave a small smirk as she realised that her plan might have come true while Will and Emma clutched hands

"The third and final couple making it through to the final next week is…" Rufus replied as there was a slight pause and both couples held their breath "Will and Emma!" he announced. Will clutched his throat as he embraced Emma tightly and then after realising where they were let go of one another and made their way across and Will shook Bruce`s hand before hugging Candice

"Sorry your plan didn't work out" he whispered before he and Emma walked off camera while Candice and Bruce made their way across to Julia and Rufus. Emma swore she saw a grimace on Candice`s face but that was eliminated when she saw Camilla engulfing her in a hug

"We made it" Camilla whispered

"Yeah but now I`m not going soft on you. As defending champion I have a reputation to keep up" Dean smiled at Will who grinned back. Joshua then returned with a tray of champagne and the three couples toasted to one another

"Will" Emma glanced at Will who was sat up in the booth smiling to himself "What did you say to Candice after we had left"

"Oh just that I knew about her plan. She didn't look happy. I`m not going to be her professional partner next year. She showed her true colours after all" Will replied as he yawned "I'm off to bed now" He replied "Got a long week ahead"

"Can I come upstairs" Emma replied and Will stared at her. He knew the champagne would have got to her head and he wanted to make sure it didn't affect her "Just to go through the routine for next week" she replied and Will nodded. What was he thinking? The pair got up bid farewell to Dean and Camilla and then rode the elevator to the floor Will was staying on. They reached the door and Will opened it with his key card

"So what routine should we do for the favourite performance? Rumba is out for sure. That week was a disaster" Will laughed removing his suit jacket.

"Will I erm didn't come here to talk" Emma replied walking towards him. "I came here because I needed to tell you something. And I know about your reputation and I know it's the final next week but I really don't care anymore. I have fallen for you Will and I think you have for me too" she finished her sentence by planting her lips on Will and kissing him. Will moaned as her tongue slipped inside his mouth but he was thinking if this was the right time for this. Breaking away he looked at Emma

"Emma I want you to be sure about this, Are you ready" he replied as his body shook with tension

"I knew after I saw you with Megan that I wanted you. That`s why I have been so horrible on Monday until Mandy told me. And it's not the drink talking." Emma replied as Will growled softly as he realised Emma was right. Both bodies crashed against each other as the next thing you saw was both bodies kissing with passion and crashing onto Will`s hotel bed.

Next time

It's the final but has Will and Emma`s night brought tension in their profession al and personal relationship?. And will Dean and Camilla spot that they have spent the night together. And finally who will win Stargazing

Surprise. I`m a tease I know. Hopefully the next chapter will be up sometime next week. Sad that it's the last one.


	10. The final!

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

So this is it guys the last chapter of Stargazing. I am however going to leave it open so that I can do a year from now epilogue in a couple of weeks when Christmas has died down but until then this is the last chapter. Hope you all enjoy it

Stargazing

Chapter ten: The final!

(Emma sleepily opened her eyes as she looked around the hotel room. Confused she couldn't remember where she was and then she remembered what had happened and a slight blush crossed her face. Leaning across the other side of the bed she glanced and saw Will fast asleep and a smile now crossed hers. Watching him she was shocked when he opened his eyes also and spotted Emma watching him)

"S-Sorry I just woke up" Emma nervously replied

"Don't apologise. Unless it's not what you wanted and it was the drink talking" Will replied and Emma shook her head

"N-No I did" she grinned "It`s just well it's not the best time what with the final this week. Dean and Camilla will be both up for it and I guess this wasn't part of our plan." Will nodded "But win or lose I want to make a go of this Will I mean in six months if it doesn't work out then we will have made a good shot at it"

"I understand" Will nodded "So until the final is over we won't say anything then maybe reveal all in small doses. A date out and public displays of affection" he smirked leaning across so that he could tousle Emma`s red curls "Now then we have an hour before I have to meet Dean and Camilla for breakfast to discuss the professional routine so what about round two" he grinned as he softly kissed Emma who repaid the favour kissing him back

"Will is late" Dean remarked buttering a muffin and spreading jam on it

"Maybe he" Camilla paused and shook her blonde head "Nah" she replied

"What?" Dean glanced at his girlfriend who frowned

"I noticed Emma going in the elevator with him last night after the results show. Do you think they maybe…" she let the question hang in the air

"Hooked up!" Dean exclaimed and then gave a sharp laugh "I think you have been hanging out with Dani too much Cam. I know my man and I think he would have more professionalism than to hook up with his partner the week before the final" he gave a sharp laugh as Camilla just shook her head at her boyfriend then smiled as Will joined the duo

"Sorry I slept in" he apologised "So what about the routine" The trio discussed their own routine and then the three dances they had to do In the final one they hadn't done yet, their favourite and one the judges would pick

"I think they might pick the rumba for you and Emma" Camilla added "I know that week was tough on you 2 and you could do much better"

"Well maybe they might pick it for you and Joshua Camilla" Will added on before glancing at his watch "Shoot I better get going I promised I would run through some of the dances with Emma before she hands in a paper tomorrow" Picking up his jacket he left the hotel bar

"Now how would he have got in contact with Emma so fast" Camilla mused before Dean threw a napkin at his girlfriend

"This has never happened before in Stargazing history. Will and Emma have scored three sets of perfect tens. One for their rumba which you remember they were bottom of the leaderboard for, the second for their salsa their favourite dance and third for their jive their new song. Camilla and Joshua are second and Dean and Anna third but really any of them can win and any of them can be eliminated third. Only 2 couples can go onto dancing the showdance and have the chance to be crowned Stargazing champions…" Rufus rambled on giving the voting numbers as Will watched him on the TV from the bar when suddenly he felt a pair of hands scoot round him and turned to see Emma

"That rumba I felt like" she paused as a smile lit her face "It was amazing"

"I really hope nobody caught on as usually it's the couples that are together that do well in the rumba" Will replied. Emma gave a soft smile he was adorable when he was nervous and the final was no exception.

"I think we are through to the showdance but after that" she gave a shrug. Will just nodded and Emma decided to leave him alone going back into the bar area where both Dean and Camilla were pacing, Dean talking to James and Dani and Camilla talking to her mother. Emma decided to go to the bathroom where she saw Candice touching up her makeup

"Oh look who it is. Mrs I'm going to steal your dance partner" Candice snarled

"Excuse me" Emma replied confused wideeyed

"Oh don't play the innocent with me. The only reason why Will is working so hard is that he`s being headhunted to move away. And if he wins that what he will get. So looks like I won't be the only one losing a partner tonight" Candice smirked as she walked out of the bathroom. Blinking Emma also dashed out of the bathroom and ran to find Will but he was talking to James however when he spotted Emma he walked up to her who pulled him into a room

"Is it true what Candice told me?. That if you win you are moving away?" Emma replied. Will nodded and furious Emma pulled away but Will pulled her back

"I didn't tell you because they want you too. They think you could turn professional. I also didn't think you wouldn't want to so that's why I didn't say anything" Will started to say but Emma engulfed him in a hug and kissed him

"I was so afraid" she whispered "Of course I would come with you" she smiled softly just as an announcement came on the speaker that the three couples needed to get back on set

"The first couple through to dance their showdance is…" Julia did a pause "Will and Emma!" she announced. There was a scream and Will engulfed Emma in a hug before disappearing off set. Surprisingly Dean was voted off which meant they would be facing Camilla but Will felt he could face anyone now with Emma by his side.

"I swear the results take much longer to come through on final night" Dani protested. All the couples were sat together waiting for the announcement of the final. Will however beckoned the youngest professional into a corner

"Dani I have something I need to tell you. Me and Emma well we are seeing one another. But don't tell anyone. I only told you because well you always knew didn't you" Will`s face grew bashful as Dani broke out into a grin

"I knew it" she hissed before doing a fist pump "Look I won't tell anyone" she grinned before the chiming came over the speakers

"Please can all dancers and contestants on Stargazing go on set for the final result" the loudspeaker said. Emma gulped and straightened her red blouse which she had worn for the showdance before turning around and looking at Will

"You know I have won already don't you" he whispered before hugging her and then giving an hug to Camilla and then shaking Joshua`s hand. Emma wondered if he knew already who had won and realised herself that she also didn't care. The foursome went onto the stage where they were greeted by Rufus and Julia

"Emma and Will Joshua and Camilla You have battled hard to get through many rounds of Stargazing. The votes have been tallied and verified and I can reveal that the winning couple of Stargazing is…" Rufus paused as all the couples behind the scenes looked on while Mandy at home watching it on TV gripped her glass of red wine in her hands as Will and Emma also clutched hands and Camilla leant her head on Joshua's shoulder nervously.

"Emma and Will!" Rufus exclaimed as Julia clapped her hands excitedly. Emma`s face dropped in amazement as Will`s face also dropped as well and engulfed her in a hug. Camilla and Joshua congratulated the pair as the other professionals also clapped, Dani jumping up and down, but Candice and Megan looked as if they wanted to kill the pair. Emma and Will then walked across to Rufus and Julia

"Will you have won Stargazing for the second time. How do you feel?" Rufus questioned him

"It feels amazing Rufus but honestly I couldn't have done it without Emma. She has been perfect for me" Will smiled at Emma who also grinned back at him

"I'll like to just thank all the professional dancers who have all been amazing. Also the judges as well this is just like a big happy family" Emma added on

"Well we would like to give you this. Ladies and gentlemen the winners of Stargazing Will and Emma!" Julia exclaimed as both Will and Emma picked up the glitterball together and lifted it in the air just as the rest of the professionals came onto the set to congratulate the pair

"Wait before we go Emma Will would you do a dance for us?" Rufus commented. Emma glanced at Will and they both nodded as they gripped each other's hand and led each other onto the dance floor Camilla staring at the pair and smiling but Dean was leaning onto her shoulder in support so she wasn't paying much attention. The song which was `She`s always a woman to me` as the pair swayed around the dancefloor and Will lanced down at Emma who was smiling brightly, she had never been so happy in her life leaning against Wills`s shoulder and swaying to the music. As the song ended the couples all surrounded Emma and Will again as the credits came to a close

And there you are. Now I think I'm going to do an epilogue from a year on from them winning Stargazing for the next final but Will had quit and Emma has decided to join him and they return for a special celebration. Now if you don't want that please tell me and I'll stop it here. Anyway hope you enjoyed it I also like to thank Nicole and Krystin who have reviewed every chapter it's very much appreciated. Anyway until the epilogue bye!


	11. Epilogue A final, wedding and

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

You said you wanted an epilogue and I listened. This is the last part to stargazing though

Stargazing

Epilogue: A final, wedding and…..

"The winners of Stargazing this year are" Rufus paused and Will and Emma glanced from the sidelines as they watched Dean with his new partner actress Denise and James with his new partner singer Katrina. "Dean and Denise!" Rufus announced and Emma hugged Dani in sympathy. She had come third and then waited as the rest of the couples came back

"Dean well done" Will congratulated his best friend "Seems me winning last year didn't stop you"

"No in fact it spurred him on" Camilla gave a smirk as she also gave Emma a hug "So glad you two could come back for the wedding"

"I wouldn't miss the chance to miss your big day" Emma smiled softly. Dean then got pulled away for interviews so Camilla sat at a table with Will and Emma

"So you two. Your tour is going well in America" Camilla looked wistful

"We were going to go on their version of stargazing but then Emma thought why not branch out on our own. So we made a few phone calls and we put our own tour together. Out on the road every night, no rules to play with just us on our own" Will replied

"Plus we manage to meet up with Raquel when we can. Say she` pregnant now" Emma replied

"Really" Camilla looked shocked "I thought she wasn't the mothering type" She was going to say more when Dean arrived back and the foursome started to talk about the wedding

"Cam of course he will come" Dani tried to reassure her friend as she paced around the room in her wedding dress

"But what happens if he doesn't" Camilla snapped at Dani then she softened "Sorry" she mumbled "It's just that Dean is the love of my life and I couldn't imagine life without him"

"I know" Dani nodded as Julia and Camilla's older sister Gloria also entered the room. Gloria was also giving Camilla away since both their parents had died. Just then Will poked his head into the room

"Cam" he glanced at his ex professional "Emma just texted me. We are all ready" he replied. Camilla nodded as Will went back into the room and the girls got Camilla ready. She then excited the room and walked slowly down the room, nervous, but as soon as she saw Dean she quickened her steps. Will also stood by Dean`s side glancing at his friend who had a huge grin on his face as he looked at the girl who was about to be his bride. Will then turned his head and grinned at Emma who was videotaping the event for Dean and Camilla. Dean and Camilla then turned and faced the pastor who started her opening speech to the wedding

(Emma waited outside on the balcony of the hotel where Camilla and Dean were holding their wedding reception when all of a sudden Will found her)

"You ok" he whispered. Emma nodded

"Just a bit tired" she replied. "Don't you have best man duties to do or something. Dean will be looking for you" she gave a sharp laugh

"Nah don't worry if Dean needs me he can find me. Beside I think he is busy" Will glanced back into the ballroom where Dean and Camilla were performing a dance and the rest of the guests were watching. "Beside I wanted to find you" Will replied

"Me?" Emma said puzzled. Will nodded

"Last year I was floating. I was with Megan but I didn't have a clue what I was doing. Not just in stargazing but in life itself. And then you came into the competition and just blew me away. Your amazing Em" he gave a sharp smile "I haven't loved anyone more than I have loved you. So" he gave a clear of this throat and then got down on one knee "Will you marry me" he replied.

"Will I thought…" Emma started to say

"I know I know marriage isn't for you. But" Will started to say but was interrupted by Emma engulfing him in a hug and kissing him

"Gotcha" she whispered with a grin "Of course I will marry you!" she exclaimed as Will placed the engagement ring on her finger. "Beside I have something I need to tell you. The reason I can't do the tour next year is… I`m pregnant" she replied. "I didn't want to steal Dean and Camilla's thunder but I thought now would be the best time. You're going to be a daddy Will" she grinned and this time it was Will to engulf her in kisses and hug her but being careful with the hugs.

"We won't tell the others till after Dean and Camilla come back from their honeymoon. Let's them have their own day first" Will whispered. Emma nodded and the pair walked back into the ballroom to mingle with the other guests. But somehow life would never be the same for Will and Emma again and it was all to do with a little dancing show called Stargazing.

And there you go thought it would be just a nice way to tie everything up. I have really enjoyed writing this fic and I hope you have enjoyed reading it as well. The next fic I am not sure I really want to finish a ray of sunshine off so I think I might do that before starting another fic but you never know inspiration might hit me and I might be able to start another one. Again I would like to thank Nicole and Krystin and also any other people who might have read this fic it's very much appreciated. Anyway happy Christmas and also hope everyone has a great 2013 as well.


End file.
